1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to surgical retractors, and more particularly, to such retractors used in hernia operations.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A number of retractors have been design in the past for deep abdominal operations. However, these devices are not practical for the more superficial hernia operations requiring the assistance of at least one additional person to aid in the separation of the different tissues.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,088 issued to Kohlmann. However, it differs from the present invention because being designed for deep surgery it lacks the efficient features of the present invention for hernia operations that are more superficial and require retracting shallow tissues. In particular, one of the limitations of this invention is that the retracting or pulling action on the flesh can only be accomplished radially outwardly from the area being operated. Retractor arm 8 does not pivot at the point where it is radially slidably mounted to frame means 2.
Another abdominal retractor with the same limitations is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,741 issued also to Kohlmann.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.